los nefilim no se relacionan con subterraneos
by Road-chan
Summary: Magnus lo quiere, y podria hacer de todo por estar con el, pero si Alec no lo acepta ¿que puede hacer el?


¡Hola! Es mi primer fic de cazadores de sombras, apenas he leído los dos primeros libros así que es muy probable que tenga algún error o algo así ñ.ñU pero esta escrito con mucho cariño para mi madre asimétrica Lavi-chan de Uzumaki OwO

Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece, obvio, y hago esto solo por diversión y algo de masoquismo XD espero les guste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo parecía estar en perfecto estado, pero aun así volvió a revisar, esa noche no debía haber error alguno.

Se dirigió a una esquina de su casa admirando su comedor, varias velas en la mesa esperando solo un chasquido de dedos para ser prendidas, la comida ya servida, caliente y deliciosa, algunos pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el comedor y, claro, enredaderas florales colgando de las paredes dándole el justo toque de magia al lugar

Mágico…sonrió al pensar en esa palabra para describir el ambiente que había creado para esa noche y espero que su invitado también opinara lo mismo

Miro algo inquieto al reloj; no era propio de el estar nervioso pero las cosas con este chico eran tan distintas, estaba seguro que no quería solo pasar un rato placentero con él y ya. No, esto era más fuerte, el chico lo atraía y encantaba como hacía mucho tiempo nadie había podido hacerlo

Tan solo unos minutos después el timbre sonó anunciando a la esperada visita, Magnus se apresuro a encender las velas para después abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al cazador de sombras quien miraba algo asombrado la cena preparada

-bienvenido Alec-el brujo escolto al ruborizado chico a su silla retirándola y haciéndolo sentar, después tomo asiento frente a él-espero que disfrutes tu cena-

Alec tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer, tomándose su tiempo en degustar cada bocado, algo incomodo por el silencio Magnus se decidió a iniciar la plática, como siempre

-¿te gusta?-pregunto el mago señalando el plato de comida

-está bien, aunque no debiste tomarte tantas molestias…después de todo solo es una cena-dijo Alec mirando a su alrededor, sentía un poco de culpa al recibir tantas atenciones y no poder corresponderlas completamente

-quise hacerlo, no es ninguna molestia para mí demostrarte mi afecto-Magnus tomo la mano de su compañero, las palabras saliendo en un murmullo bajo y tierno, el ojiazul dio un respingo al sentir el contacto, más trato de no alejar su mano-Alec…te quiero-

-Magnus…-Alec buscaba que responder ante eso, pero simplemente la palabras huían de su mente y no podía encontrar algo decente que decir

-no te preocupes-dijo Magnus apretando la mano que aun tenia cautiva-se bien a quién crees que pertenece tu corazón, pero déjame decirte que eso va a cambiar…yo hare que cambie si me das la oportunidad-

Alec negó con la cabeza liberando su mano y levantándose

-esto tiene que terminar…perdón Magnus-se dirigió a la salida con el hijo de Lilith* siguiendo sus pasos

-¿pero qué dices? ¿Por qué debería? No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras justo ahora, esperare, me ganare tu cariño-lo tomo de la muñeca deteniendo sus pasos a mitad de la calle donde algunos transeúntes los miraron con curiosidad

-no puedes-respondió en un murmullo

-¿Por qué no?-

-por que Jace y yo estamos juntos ahora, acepte venir a cenar para poder decírtelo-respondió mirando fijamente al gran brujo de Brooklyn quien se quedo en blanco al escuchar la noticia

-de acuerdo-dijo después de unos segundos-me alegra saber que ya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba dejando ir-

-Magnus…-

-déjalo, después de todo los nefilim no se relacionan con los subterráneos, no de esa forma-sonrió y entro a su casa, ¿decepcionado? Curioso, no se sentía así, o frustrado, molesto, ni siquiera triste

Se dirigió a un sofá y dejo vagar su mente, sin pensar en nada en específico, descansando simplemente hasta quedarse dormido.

Fin…?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*según wikipedia a los brujos se les llama hijos de Lilith

Bueno yo creo que si es el fin, aunque puede que haga alguna segunda parte algún día. Review?


End file.
